Impetus belli
by Leonardo Sharksun
Summary: AU. Harry Potter ha nacido con un brillante y peligroso destino: Derrotar a los seres que se hacen llamar dioses con deseos de aniquilar la tierra. Luna Lovegood es elegida como arma para destruir a los enemigos de los primigenios y que Chulthu logre imponerse. Ambos deben destruirse, pero ¿Y si surge el amor? Dark Luna. Good Harry. Lunarry. Basado en los Mitos de Chulthu.
1. I

**¡Hello! ¡Bonjour! ¡Ninghao! ¡Hola!**

 **Aqui de nuevo leonardo Sharksun con un fic de Harry Potter. Pero esta vez sera algo muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir.**

 **En esta historia,a pesar de que no es un crossover, tiene muchos elementos de los mitos de Chulthu.**

 **Les recomiendo el libro,es bueno.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Los mitos de Chulthu no me pertenecen sino a J. K Rowling y a Howard Phillip Lovecratf y su circulo de amigos.**

 **I**

Lilian Potter miro al niño con amor mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza.

-El sera nuestro salvador -Dijo la mujer pelirroja- Ayudara a los arquetipicos en contra de los Primigenios,¿Cierto,James?

Desde la oscuridad salio un hombre de unos veinte años con gafas.

-Que los dioses lo quieran -Musito el hombre mirando al bebe con ternura- Solo quiero que nuestro pequeño y nosotros podamos sobrevivir al señor tenebroso.

Los hermosos ojos de la mujer se enegrecieron. Su esposo tenia razon en sus palabras. Su adorado Harry estaba marcado por una terrible maldicion que cargaba sobre el: Era el destinado para destruir a uno de los magos mas malignos del siglo. Todo por culpa de su amigo de la infancia,Severus Snape, que oyendo lo que habia dicho una adivina,de rango menor o sea que veia el futuro de vez en cuando, fue a contarle a su señor. Y el elegido fue nadie mas ni nadie menos que su hijo.

¿Porque tuvo que ser el?

Pero tambien habia una buena noticia en todo ese caos: También estaba destinado a derrotar a sus enemigos que amenazaban destruir el mundo.

Desde que Lily y James estaban en su quinto año en Howgarts,ambos empezaron a iniciarse en el oscuro mundo cósmico en donde descubrieron la existencia de aberraciones llamadas primigenias y por otro lado ,los buenos, los arquetipicos los cuales se encargaron de sellar a la mayoría de Primigenios.

A partir de ese entonces, Ambos habían encargado de ayudar a los arquetipicos de cualquier manera posible.

Un fuerte estruendo interrumpió los pensamientos de la madre.

-¡Nos atacan! -Grito una voz muy parecida a la de su pareja- ¡Coge a Harry y huid de aquí!

Sin mas,cogió al bebe y subió por las escaleras a toda marcha.

* * *

En otra parte,en un bosque se estaba dando a inicio un ritual por parte de una secta. Pero no era cualquier secta.

No, era un grupo de adoradores de Shub-Niggurath(1), la Magna mater(2), esposa de aquel que no debe ser nombrado,Hastur(3).

Todos estaban desnudos a excepción de una túnica dorada que cubría sus cuerpos.

Dos personas con túnicas moradas,que parecían ser los jefes, se pusieron en una especie de estrado frente a los que estaban reunidos,mas o menos treinta personas.

-¡Hoy, hermanos, nuestra señora nos ha dado bendición! -Grito uno de los dos con voz masculina- ¡Hoy hemos recibido una profecía de bien!

La multitud grito extasiada

La persona que estaba al lado del hombre se quito la capucha dando a ver un rostro femenino y una gran mata de cabello blanco. Metió una mano dentro de la tunica y de ella saco,cuidadosamente, una pequeña criatura.

-¡Esta niña sera la caída de los arquetipicos! -Rugió la mujer alzando al bebe- ¡Los primigenios volverán a reinar sobre la tierra!

-¡Viva! -Rugieron los adoradores de la cabra negra(4)

-Shub-Niggurath, Gran Señora de los Bosques, dadora de Vida, concede tu fertilidad a este rito. Confiérele tu fertilidad. Los portentos de tu fecundidad son regocijados aquí. Ruegos sean siempre hechos a Shub-Niggurath, la Cabra Negra de los Bosques. ¡Ia! Shub-Niggurath -Rezaron la mujer y el hombre al mismo tiempo- Shub-Niggurath, Gran Señora de los Bosques, dadorA de Vida, concede tu fertilidad a este rito. Confiérele tu fertilidad. Los portentos de tu fecundidad son regocijados aquí. Ruegos sean siempre hechos a Shub-Niggurath, la Cabra Negra de los Bosques. ¡Ia! Shub-Niggurath.

La gente empezó a repetir sus palabras un sin fin de veces sintiendo como una extraña euforia se iba apoderando de sus mentes.

Los gritos empezaron a aumentar,esta vez daban vueltas y se movían como poseídos.

Al mismo tiempo se iba formando una gran mancha negra y un rugido inhumano. Pronto aparecio,de pie, una enorme y flexible masa de negros tentáculos reptantes, una boca goteando limo y cortas patas de cabra.

La diosa. Con cuatro cuernos erizándose por encima de su cabeza peluda, su boca gruñendo con salvajes dientes. Sus brazos y manos eran los de una mujer, pero sus pies y piernas los de una cabra. Estaba desnuda, con una enorme vagina expuesta, de la que emergen todas las criaturas oscuras. Su torso estaba cubierto con numerosos pechos redondos que representan la fertilidad de la diosa. También tenia por todo el cuerpo genitales de ambos sexos que se agitaban con el viento.

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron con fervor ante el ser que adoraban.

Tras un asentimiento de uno de los lideres, cuatro hombres trajeron a varios jovenes que se movian asustados ante su destino.

-¡Oh,señora! -Grito el líder- ¡Toma a tus sacrificios! ¡Devora a los incredulos!

Después de las palabras del devoto,los guardias tiraron a los cautivos delante de la diosa.

Los sacrificados intentaron huir pero Shub-Niggurath los agarro con sus tentáculos destrozando a algunos mientras que a otros les arrancaba los miembros con sus terribles dientes derramando mucha sangre.

El lider, Xenophilius Lovegood, sonrio excitado al ver a su ''señora'' destruir a los adoradores. Queria que su hija creciese pronto,para poder enseñarle todo su aprendizaje como caida de los enemigos de los Primigenios y ademas instruirle en las ''artes'' de la cabra del monte.

* * *

 **Notas.**

Shub-Niggurath: es una deidad de la fertilidad de la mitología lovecraftiana. Es la madre de los llamados retoños oscuros. jamás aparece físicamente en Los Mitos de Cthulhu, por lo que jamás se da una descripción de ella y hay gente que erróneamente asocia a ella la descripción del viscoso Abhoth. Aún así, se dice que Shub-Niggurath es una masa amorfa repleta de patas de cabra, tentáculos, fauces y miembros genitales femeninos y masculinos. Estos últimos al parecer los emplea para "interactuar" con sus más fervientes devotos y devotas.

Magna mater: Uno de los nombres de Shub-Niggurath.

Hastur: es un dios Primigenio lovecraftiano cuya figura fue notablemente ensalzada por August fue concebido por el escritor Ambrose Bierce en su relato Haîta el pastor. Aquí Hastur fue presentado como una deidad pastoril benévola ajena al universo de Los Mitos, pero poco a poco su figura se fue distorsionando y, tras pasar por las manos de sucesivos autores, llegó a la posesión de Lovecraft. Cuando esto ocurrió, Hastur ya había pasado a considerarse una deidad réproba y sanguinaria.

Adoradores de la cabra negra: Nombre de los adorares de Shub-Niggurath.

* * *

 **Esto es todo por ahora.**

 **Espero sus criticas constructivas y reviews.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda me mandan un mensaje por PM.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: HP ni los mitos de Chulthu me pertenecen sino a J. K Rowling y a Howard Philip Lovecraft.**

 **Aquí de nuevo Leo Sharksun con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya esta dando frutos. Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron el primer capitulo.**

 **En este capítulo habrán mas menciones del universo Lovecraftiano.**

 **Parejas: Good Harry/Dark Luna. James P./Lily P. Sirius/Amelia B.**

 **Avisos: En este fic,Dumbledore sera alguien bueno al igual que Ron y Hermione (En el principio los dos últimos). La verdad es que los dos ultimos seran triste final (O quiza no)**

 **Por si algunos se preguntan sobre los primigenios,son dioses malignos que no conocen la ética moral y casi todos ellos provocan locuras a parte de que los ángulos son su símbolo de maldad (Sip,se que suena raro pero no es mentira) mientras que los arquetípicos se representan con curvas.**

 **En memoria de H.P Lovecraft que nos enseño "que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y en extraños eones incluso la muerte puede morir".**

 **Impetus Belli.**

 **II**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

James observo preocupado a su esposa subir a toda prisa por la escalera. Por un momento tuvo ganas de seguirla pero se retuvo.

Él tenía que quedarse ahí para ganar tiempo mientras Lily y su hijito escapaban por polvos Flu.

Miro decidido hacia donde había ido una explosión,ahora cubierta de una densa niebla.

Empuñó con fuerza su varita preparado para lo peor.

Un ser envuelto con una túnica apareció entre la niebla. Sus rasgos eran aterradores, no contaba con nariz,párpados, su piel era como la superficie de una Serpiente y unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Lord Vorldemort.

Y él, James Karl Potter, era su presa.

–Dejarme pasar –Hablo con voz siseante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – Y te perdonaré la vida.

–No lo creo –Respondió James apretando su varita aunque sabía que no le serviría – Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí cadáver.

El hombre reptiliano no necesito ninguna palabra más. Apuntó su varita para luego soltar en un susurro "Avada kedavra".

Lord Potter cerro los ojos esperando que la muerte le llegara pensando en que defraudo a todos sus amigos y, sobretodo, a su querida esposa y a su pequeño hijo.

La maldición tardo en llegar desesperando un poco al hombre.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró que,Sorprendentemente, el sin nariz no estaba.

–Tranquilo –Dijo una voz que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo – Le he hecho una ilusión para que crea que te había matado.

James volteó y se encontró con un joven más o menos de su edad, con cabellos negros que le llegaban a los hombros y ojos negros.

–Hipnos... –Pronuncio el pelinegro.

– **Impetus Belli–**

Vorldemort vio satisfecho como su víctima, supuestamente, morir. Ya se había deshecho de un estorbo más .

Empezó a subir la escalera despacio, ya que un lord no debe correr, pensando que por fin podría destruir al niñato que estaba destinado a derrotarlo.

Había escuchado la profecía por parte de Severus Snape uno de sus seguidores mas leales.

–Deja al elegido,Tommy –Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

De manera instantánea se volteo. En el inicio de las escaleras había un hombre de unos veinte años mirándolo fijamente.

–Rinde te –Volvió a hablar el desconocido–El niño no morirá ni sus padres,ni hoy ni mañana.

–¿Quien te crees para hablarme asi? –Refuto furioso el Lord.

El hombre desconocido sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes .

–¿Quien soy yo? –Pregunto el joven – Yo soy Hipnos.

Nada más decir esas palabras el desconocido desapareció.

Luego de unos segundos de turbación, movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y siguió su caminata por los escalones. Cuando llego a la puerta lanzó un hechizo bombarda provocando que esta explotara.

Entro con paso imperioso. En la habitación estaba una mujer pelirroja protegiendo una cuna con nerviosismo.

Pobre idiota,pensó Vorldemort, debiste haber huido.

Se acerco hacia la mujer de nombre Lily Potter.

–No le hagas daño –Pidió Lady Potter– Matarme a mí pero no a él, es sólo un bebe.

El espectro de ojos rojos la empujo a un lado como única respuesta. No le importaban los patéticos ruegos de la mujer.

Quería la muerte de su enemigo.

Apuntó su varita en dirección al infante para dispararle una maldición asesina antes de que el bebé empezará a reír.

Esto lo desorientó un poco pero volvió a poner la varita flexible y lanzó un avada.

Entonces... Ocurrió un milagro.

El hechizo se detuvo a unos centímetros del bebé como congelado, para transformarse en algo que el Lord Vorldemort conocía muy bien: "El símbolo arcano". Una estrella de cinco puntas con con una columna de fuego y un ojo en medio.

El símbolo arcano se volvió contra aquel que no debe ser nombrado,el cual sino atino a gritar cuando el hechizo lo desintegró.

La varita que sostenía el señor tenebroso salió volando y le hizo una marca en la frente al elegido. La marca fue pertenecía a la persona destinada a vencer a Vorldemort.

En ese momento, Harry James Charles Potter se volvió el Niño que vivió.

– **Impetus Belli –**

Diez años habían pasado desde que,el ahora no tan joven, Se enfrentará al peor mortifago de todos los tiempos.

Harry desvío el segundo ataque lanzado por su padre para luego lanzarle un tajo con maestría. El adulto se echo para atrás rápidamente.

-Bien hecho,Harry -Dijo James secandose el sudor de la frente- Es todo por hoy.

El azabache asintió mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Desde hace mucho Harry aprendio a desarrollar su magia a niveles asombrosos,tambien sabia usar todo tipo de armas. Tambien Lily y James lo habian instruido en aprender todo lo posible sobre los primigenios,arquetipicos y dioses exteriores.

-Padre -Dijo el niño- Quiero tomar limonada.

El pelinegro se echo a reír mientras desordenaba el cabello de su hijo.

-Si,hijo -Respondio divertido- Todos queremos limonada.

 **-Impetus Belli-**

Muy lejos de la mansion Potter,se encontraba la casa de los Lovegood. Esta era una casa de campo de tres plantas. Los que la habitaban eran: Xenophilius Lovegood,el patriarca; Maryssa Lovegood,la mujer de la familia; y Luna,la hija de estos dos.

Desde hace quince generaciones,la familia Lovegood era muy temida porque se decia que tenian bajo su poder seres extraños y mas de uno juro haberlos visto por el bosque a la medianoche.

Y estaban en lo correcto y al mismo tiempo no. Ellos tenian criaturas cosmicas como sirvientes

Pero siempre habían adorado a pocos dioses. Shub-Niggurath,su diosa principal,la fertilidad; Hastur, aquel que no debe ser nombrado, Esposo de Shub Niggurath y dador de la magia; Shuma-Gorath(1), Aquel que duerme pero pronto despertará, que es una bola gigante de color verde, con un enorme ojo en medio de ella y con multitud de tentáculos; y Yog-Sothoth, El Todo en Uno y Uno en Todo, la masa amorfa de burbujas iridiscentes en continua creación y autodestrucción.

 **-Impetus Belli-**

El muchacho corria de manera desesperada. Habia visto cosas que no deberia haber visto. Para empezar,habian rumores en el pueblo de que los Lovegood hacian cultos satanicos a medianoche. Estos rumores no pasaban de rumores porque nadie tenia ganas de ir a investigar.

Hasta que Richard Debsen -El mismo- decidio investigar. ¡Cuanto se arrepentia ahora por su estupidez!

Al principio cuando no escuchaba nada ni sentia ningun ruido cuando se adentro al bosque. Pero unos minutos despues fue escuchando exclamaciones enloquecidas de personas. Empezo a caminar despacio para que nadie lo notara.

Se escondio en unos arbustos y alzo la vista.

¡Oh,si no hubiera mirado!

Los gritos se oian a la perfeccion,eran algo como:

 _"Que se canten sus alabanzas,_

 _y que se recuerde la abundancia_

 _al Chivo Negro de los Bosques,_

 _¡Iä! ¡Shub-Niggurath!_

 _¡El Chivo de Mil Descendientes!"_

 _"Que se canten sus alabanzas,_

 _y que se recuerde la abundancia_

 _al Chivo Negro de los Bosques,_

 _¡Iä! ¡Shub-Niggurath!_

 _¡El Chivo de Mil Descendientes!"_

Mientras que otras voces repetian al mismo tiempo creando cierta confusion:

 _''Rompen las olas neblinosas a lo largo de la costa,_

 _Los soles gemelos se hunden tras el lago,_

 _Se prolongan las sombras_

 _En CarCosa._

 _Extraña es la noche en que surgen estrellas negras,_

 _Y extrañas lunas giran por los cielos,_

 _Pero más extraña todavía es la_

 _Perdida Carcosa._

 _Los cantos que cantarán las Híades_

 _Donde flamean los andrajos del Rey,_

 _Deben morir inaudibles en la_

 _Penumbrosa Carcosa._

 _Canto de mi alma, se me ha muerto la voz,_

 _Muere, sin ser cantada, como las lágrimas no derramadas_

 _Se secan y mueren en la_

 _Perdida Carcosa."_

Pero lo que en verdad le asqueo fue ver a Luna Lovegood,una chica del pueblo que acababa de cumplir once años, siendo penetrada al mismo tiempo por su boca,culo y vagina por tres hombres.

Nadie en el grupo parecia ver lo que le pasaba a ella. Pero lo que mas le dio mareos fue que al parecer la chica no estaba llorando ni retorciendose del dolor,como ocurre cuando se viola a un chiqullo de corta edad, sino que sus movimientos y sus muecas demostraban que lo estaba gozando como si esa no hubiera sido la primera vez que le pasaba.

En ese momento la peliblanca volteo levemente la cabeza hacia Debsen,y separando de su boca el pene unos centimetros, le sonrio.

Un escalofrio le corrio al chico por la espalda. Sin pensar se mando a correr sin importarle si llamaba la atencion de los otros.

Esa era la razon por la que se encontraba corriendo desde hace rato.

Se tropezo con una rama y cayo al suelo. Intento pararse pero su cuerpo no le respondia en lo mas minimo. Unos pasos atras suyo provocandole mucho mas miedo. Cuando logro mover un poco la cabeza,la vio.

Luna Lovegood.

La chica tenia un aspecto terrorifico y avanzaba mas y mas hacia su dirrecion.

-Pobre,Pobre Debsen -Repetia la joven- Lamento tener que hacer esto pero tu te lo buscaste,no debiste haber salido de casa.

Unos tentaculos salieron de la espalda de la muchacha.

Se oyo un grito desde el bosque.

 **-Impetus Belli-**

 **-** ¿Lo hiciste? -Pregunto Xenophilius sin despegar la vista del profeta cuando su hijo entro a la cocina.

-Ya no podra decir nada,Padre -Dijo Luna sentandose en una silla y viendo como su madre fregaba los platos.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti,Lu -Hablo Maryssa con las manos llenas de jabon.

Maryssa y Xenophilius le tenian un amor incondicional a su hija,tanto que hacian cosas para ella como regalos y otras cosas. A veces ''celebraban'' en familia.

Pero ese era un tema de menor importancia.

-Toma -Dijo el patriarca lanzando a su hija una carta- Es para ti.

La peliplateada lo atrapo y abrio el sobre con curiosidad:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Querido señor: Luna Lovegood_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora_

 _Uniforme_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

 _Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

 _Un par de guantes protectores._

 _Una capa de invierno._

 _Libros_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

 _Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

 _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

 _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

 _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

 _Resto del equipo_

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero de peltre número 2._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

Una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven aparecio. Un paso mas para su gran destino. Pronto se haria la mejor estudiante de esa escuela y usaria esos conocimientos para su beneficio.

 **Notas.**

Shuma-Gorath: es un Primigenio mencionado por primera vez en La Maldición de la Calavera Dorada, un relato de Robert E. Howard perteneciente al Ciclo de Kull. Actualmente, Shuma-Gorath se ha hecho famoso gracias a su aparición como antagonista en el universo de Marvel.

Yog-Sothoth: es, según el propio Lovecraft, el dios más importante de Los Mitos de Cthulhu. Encarna la omnisciencia y es la contraparte de Azathoth, pues este se corresponde con la omnipotencia. Yog-Sothoth también es venerado por otros nombres como Yogge-Sothothe, Yogsothoth, Dios Yog, Yog-Shoggoth y Yogshoggoth. El origen de los dos últimos nombres citados parecen una corrupción del nombre Yog-Sothoth con la palabra shoggoth, sin duda a causa de la similitud fonética entre ambos nombres.

 **Reviews.**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: A mi tambien me enfurece que a Luna la tachen de loca maniatica. Creeme que ninguno de esos personajes va a morir.**

 **: Que bueno que te gusto. Perdona si no fui muy descriptivo con el sacrificio es que no se me ocurrio muchas cosas.**

 **¡Adios! ¡Good bye! selamat tinggal! Auf Wiedersehen! Sayōnara** **!**


	3. III

**Hola de nuevo pueblo,aquí vuelve su chef favorito entregando la dosis diaria de esta historia –Ahora mismo me asombro de mi puntualidad – que esta dando frutos.**

 **Disclaimer: HP ni los mitos de Chulthu me pertenecen sino a J. K Rowling y a Howard Philip Lovecraft.**

 **Parejas: Good Harry/Dark Luna. James P./Lily P. Sirius/Amelia B. Neville/Susan**

 **Avisos: En este fic,Dumbledore sera alguien bueno al igual que Ron y Hermione (En el principio los dos últimos). La verdad es que los dos ultimos seran triste final (O quiza no). Susan vive con Sirius y Amelia. Debo aclarar que he adaptado muchos apectos de los mitos a mi manera de pensar.**

 **Por si algunos se preguntan sobre los primigenios,son dioses malignos que no conocen la ética moral y casi todos ellos provocan locuras a parte de que los ángulos son su símbolo de maldad (Sip,se que suena raro pero no es mentira) mientras que los arquetípicos se representan con curvas.**

 **En memoria de H.P Lovecraft que nos enseño "que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y en extraños eones incluso la muerte puede morir".**

 **Algunas partes son sacadas del libro Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.**

 **Impetus Belli.**

 **III**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Querido señor: Hadrius James Charles Potter_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora_

 _Uniforme_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

 _Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

 _Un par de guantes protectores._

 _Una capa de invierno._

 _Libros_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

 _Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

 _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

 _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

 _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

 _Resto del equipo_

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero de peltre número 2._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Harry empezó a dar saltos emocionado porque pronto podría ir a Hogwarts.

Estaba feliz.

Desde que era un niñito pequeño sus padres le contaban sus historias en la reputada escuela y ahora tendría la oportunidad de entrar allá.

–El niño esta muy contento –Dijo Sirius,el cual estaba sentado junto a James, mirando a su ahijado divertido.

–Claro,hermano –Respondió con amistad el pelinegro– Mi pequeño podrá entrar a la escuela en la que estudie hace tantos años.

–Haya podrá interactuar con Orión y Anne –Dijo pensativo el jefe de la casa Black.

Orión y Anne eran los dos hijos de Sirius y su esposa Amelia. Anne cursaba tercer curso y Orión segundo.

–Me han dicho que el idiota de Malfoy llevara a su hijo a la escuela –Añadió Lord Black frunciendo el ceño.

James casi se explota a carcajadas al escuchar la revelación de su "Hermano". Lucius Malfoy era un imbécil sangre pura seguidor de Vorldemort aunque este decía que estuvo bajo la maldición Imperius.

Este era familia de Lord Black ya que estaba casado con Narcissa Black.

–Ya,ya –Soltó sonriente El de gafas– Ya se las apañaran.

Sirius se tranquilizó un poco.

–A que no sabes lo que paso en la mansión –Hablo el hombre sonriente.

El castaño lo miro con interés.

–Veras,Ayer Augusta y Neville nos vinieron a visitar –Siguió Black con aire chismoso a lo que se gano un asentimiento de cabeza del pelicastaño; Augusta Longbottom era la madre de Frank y suegra de Alice,unos de sus mejores amigos, ahora ya en coma luego de ser torturados por mortifagos. Augusta era como una abuela para Harry– Mientras Augusta y yo yo discutíamos de temas políticos mientras el pequeño Nev hablaba con Susie en la ventana de la planta alta; de repente Susan se resbaló y Neville la agarro de la mano cayendo ambos, una especie de escudo se envolvió en ellos aterrizando ilesos –Sirius empezó a hacer gestos con las manos– Cuando bajamos asustados por si algo les había pasado, ambos estaban ilesos aparte de que de repente sentí una extraña energía en ambos como la que sientes en personas casadas –James abrió los ojos enormes – Cuando Amelia les hizo un chequeo ¿Sabes qué? Ambos se habían vuelto pareja destinada.

Lord Potter trago fuerte. Una pareja destinada era aquella que se formaba con una persona un amor puro y hermoso,la magia de las personas los convertía en un matrimonio.

Normalmente eso no era algo sorprendente pero entre dos niños era algo que no pasaba todos los días.

–Ugh,que fuerte –Soltó unos minutos después el castaño – ¿Como...?

Antes de que pudiera concluir apareció una furibunda Lily Potter con varita en mano.

–¡James Karl Potter! –Rugió con voz no humana la mujer.

El hombre no pudo evitar maldecir mientras se levantaba del sillón sabiendo que probablemente no sobreviviría a la bronca.

– _ **Impetus Belli–**_

Al día siguiente Luna se levantó temprano para rezar a los dioses,sobretodo a Shub Niggurath y a Yog Sottoh. Ya habia planeado lo que iba a hacer nada mas entrar a esa escuela de magia.

Se haria la mejor estudiante y se haria parecer una niña inocente para que nadie descubriera. Tambien contactaria con los profundos(1) del lago que habia en esa escuela.

Saco un libro de su armario y lo puso en el suelo. Era un libro de gran tamaño. Era de tapa dura color gris y en la portada rezaba ''EL NECROMICON POR ABDUL ALHAZRED.''

Empezo a buscar entre las desgastadas hojas con mucho cuidado. Hasta que encontro el fragmento que necesitaba.

 _"Y hay quienes se han atrevido a asomarse al otro lado del Velo, y a aceptarle a Él como guía mas habrían dado muestras de mayor prudencia no aceptando trato alguno con Él; porque está en el Libro de Thoth cuán terrible es el precio de una simple mirada. Y aquellos que entraren no podrán volver jamás, porque en los espacios infinitos que transcienden nuestro mundo existen formas tenebrosas que atrapan y envuelven. La Entidad que fluctúa en la noche, y la Malignidad A través de la puerta de La Llave de Plata capaz de desafiar al Signo Arquetípico, y la Horda que vigila el portal secreto de cada tumba y medra con lo que se forma en los moradores de ésta... todos estos Horrores son inferiores al del que guarda el umbral, al de ESE que guiará al temerario, más allá de todos los mundos, hasta el Abismo de los devoradores innominados. Porque ÉL es 'UMR AT-TAWIL, El Más Antiguo, nombre que el escriba traduce por EL DE LA VIDA PROLONGADA."_

En su cara se formo una sonrisa torcida.

– _ **Impetus Belli–**_

-Aqui estan los alumnos de primer año -Dijo Rubeus Hagrid a una mujer entrada en años mienntras les enseñaba a los muchachos.

La mujer paso su vista sobre los muchachos hasta detenerse en Harry por unos segundos. Ella queria mucho al joven tanto que lo trataba como si fuera su propio nieto. Pero no podia darle mucha atencion para que no la acusaran de favoritismo.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí -Respondio Mcgonnagall.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglashará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Harry escucho con atencion todo lo dicho por su ''abuela'' para no dejar ninguna cosa en el olvido. Unos minutos despues fueron a una especie de comedor en donde habian personas sentadas mirandoles con asombro.

En un taburete habia un sombrero raido y muy sucio. Sus padres ya le habian contado de eso. Era el sombrero seleccionador.

El sombrero empezo a moverse y a decir unas palabras,mejor dicho un discurso:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Las personas aplaudieron mientras elogiaban los versos con hipocresia,segun pudo notar el joven.

Despues de eso Mcgonagall empezo a llamar a los alumnos nuevos con un gran pergamino.

-¡Longbottom,Susan! -Ordeno la profesora de transformaciones.

Una chica de cabello rubio se dirigio hacia donde estaba el sombrero mientras las personas cuchicheaban.

Para Harry, Susan era como una hermana por lo que le molestaba que los demas hablaran de ella porque estaba casada debido a un enlace de almas.

-RAVENCLAW -Grito el sombrero mientras muchos aplausos se hacian presente de la mesa de los cuervos.

-¡Longbottom,Neville!

-RAVENCLAW.

El muchacho se dirigio a la mesa en donde estaba su pareja y se sento a su lado.

Asi fueron yendo los novatos,cada uno en la casa que el sombrero seleccionador dijese. Harry acabo en la casa de Ravenclaw luego de un breve sorteo.

-¡Lovegood,Luna!

Se hizo silencio cuando la niña se encamino en donde estaba el taburete. Su piel era muy palida como si nunca hubiera salido a tomar sol, una mata de cabello blanca le llegaba hasta la espalda y su modo de caminar daba miedo. Muchos alumnos sintieron ganas de decir palabras que ellos no entendian. Cuando la muchacha paso por el lado de Harry, el joven penso insconcientemente:

''Shub Niggurath''

La muchacha se sento mientras se colocaba el sombrero. Duro sentada junos tres minutos antes que el sombrero magico tartamudeara:

-¡R-R-RAV-VEN-CLAW!

Los estudiantes de esa casa no supieron que hacer. Si reir o llorar porque esa misteriosa peliblanca acabara en su casa.

– _ **Impetus Belli–**_

El primer dia,luego de la seleccion, en Howgarts fue uno de los dias mas trabajosos para Harry. Le habian puesto muchas tareas y sobretodo habian algunos maestros que no lo soportaban.

Un ejemplo de ellos era el profesor Severus Snape,antiguo amigo de su madre.

 _Harry se dirigio al lado de Susan y Nev hacia el salon de pociones en donde estabael profesor Snape esperandolos. Ellos se sentaron esperando a los demas._

 _Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron en la sala,el profesor paso la lista deteniendose en el nombre del pelinegro._

 _-Ah, sí -murmuró el murcielago de las masmorras-. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad._

 _Draco malfoy se rio entre dientes y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle tambien. Harry solo pudo rodar los ojos._

 _Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos...Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener lamuerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar._

 _Harry miro a Susan como tratando de decir ''da miedo'',ganandose un asentimiento de cabeza._

 _Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo deraíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? ¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué?_

 _Los Slytherin empezaron a desternillarse de la risa creyendo que el pequeño iba a fallar_

 _-Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida -Respondio este sin dejarse intimidar._

— _¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? -Pregunto un poco disgustado Snape._

 _-Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos._

 _-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?_

 _-es la misma planta._

 _-Veinte puntos para Ravenclaw._

 _Luego de eso la clase concluyo de manera amena._

Luego de pociones le toco Tranformaciones y Encantamientos de los cuales gano cincuenta puntos en cada materia. Nev y Susan tambien ganaron puntos,veinte cada uno.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que habia ganado Lovegood.

Cuatroscientos diez.

La niña a pesar de que provocaba un sentimiento de terror en las personas,incluso a los profesores, no se podia negar que la muchacha tenia una mente sorprendente. Sus padres habian mandado una carta pidiendole a Dumbledore que la dejara cursar todas las materias posibles.

En el principio el director no vio esto como buena idea debido a que todavia tenia once años aunque termino por acceder. Nada mas el primer dia,la Ravenclaw demostro que podia llevar todas las materias con calma casi imposible para una persona normal.

 **-Impetus Belli-**

Luna termino de guardar sus libros de adivinacion con tranquilidad. La mañana le habia ido muy bien. Habia demostrado a todos los profesores que le habian tocado que era un genio.

La peliblanca sonrio para sus adentros. Todo era tan facil en esa escuela.

Pronto cumpliria su gran destino y la humanidad pereceria,excepto los seguidores de los dioses Primigenios y los dioses otros.

Cogio su cuaderno de apuntes de Historia de la magia y salio de la casa de los cuervos con cara de inocencia.

Junto cuando iba por un camino desierto aparecieron dos Slytherin de sexto curso bloqueandole el paso y otros dos mas impidiendole huir.

-Vaya,vaya -Solto uno- Conque tu eres la puta que hizo que Ravenclaw ganara tantos puntos.

-Parace ella -Dijo otro.

A pesar de que Ranvenclaw y Slytherin se llevaban bien, habian algunos de la ultima casa que solo querian que ellos tenian que ganar aunque eso significara golpear a una niña.

-Creo que deberiamos golpearla para que se le quite su afan de sabelotodo -Dijo uno del grupo antes de tirarla al suelo.

-¿Porque no la dejais? -Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas que les hizo voltearse.

Detras de ellos se encontraba un chico pelinegro y ojos verdes de la misma edad que la chica. Los Slytherin se echaron a reir.

Uno de ellos,que parecia el lider, intento darle un puñetazo pero con sorprendete velocidad el azabache lo detuvo al mismo tiempo que asestaba un golpe en la panza del muchacho.

-No quiero tener que desaparecerlos -Susurro el pelinegro al oido del de sexto curso.

Las serpientes se fueron corriendo despavoridos por temor al joven.

El ojiverde se volteo a ella y la ayudo a levantarse. Nada mas que sus manos se rozaron,la peliblanca sintio una corriente correr por todo su cuerpo aunque no sbaia porque le pasaba.

-¿Esta bien,señorita? -Pregunto el jovencito serio.

-Si... -Respondio antes de recomponerse- Gracias aunque podia defenderme yo sola.

El azabache asintio y se volteo en dirrecion opuesta a la de la chica.

-¡Espera! -Grito sin pensar Luna- ¡Soy Luna Lovegood! ¿Y tu?

El muchacho volteo y la miro antes de sonreir,provocando otro temblor en Luna.

-Un gusto conocerte,Luna, bonito nombre -Respondio el muchacho- Soy Hary Potter-Sin mas continuo su camino.

Harry... De repente para la de cabello plateado era un nombre hermoso.

''Harry...'' Repitio en su mente.

 **Notas:**

Los profundos: son criaturas ficticias creadas por Howard Phillips Lovecraft y que aparecieron por primera vez en su novela corta La sombra sobre Innsmouth. Son seres recurrentes en Los Mitos de Cthulhu, y se los relaciona normalmente con elementos de estos como el pueblo de Innsmouth, la ciudad submarina de Y'ha-nthlei, la Orden Esotérica de Dagón, y las deidades llamadas Padre Dagón y Madre Hidra. Los Profundos son unas criaturas con forma similar a la humana, pero sus cabezas parecen de pez, con unos grandes ojos sin párpados. Además tienen agallas en torno al cuello y manos palmeadas que forman zarpas. Son de color gris verdoso, con el vientre blanquecino y la mayoría tiene piel resbaladiza y su espalda jorobada está cubierta de escamas. Suelen habitar bajo el agua, pero solo en océanos y mares, nunca en agua dulce. De todas formas pueden moverse libremente por tierra, pero muy rara vez lo hacen. Tienen la característica de que viven eternamente, aunque aún así son vulnerables y pueden morir por medios violentos.

Necromicon: también conocido como "el Libro de los Muertos" o "el Libro de los Nombres Muertos", es el grimorio más popular del universo de Los Mitos de Cthulhu. Fue ideado por H.P. Lovecraft. Según Lovecraft, el nombre "Necronomicón" vendría de las palabras griegas νεκρος (muerto), νόμος (ley, norma) y εἰκών (símbolo, imagen) y significaría "imagen de la ley de los muertos". Sin embargo, algunos estudiosos de la lengua griega defienden que la terminación -icon de esta palabra no viene de εἰκών sino que es un sufijo griego que se traduciría como "lo relativo a...", de manera que la traducción completa de la palabra quedaría como "lo relativo a la ley de los muertos". No hay un mutuo acuerdo para determinar cuál de las dos traducciones es la más acertada, pero lo cierto es que ambas son posibles.

Enlace de almas: En mi fic es cuando dos magos son destinados a estar juntos y se crea una relacion como si fueran esposos.

Abdul Alhazred: es un personaje citado frecuentemente en _Los Mitos de Cthulhu_. A él se le atribuye la creación del _Necronomicón_. Abdul Alhazred nació en Saná (Yemen) en el siglo octavo después de Cristo. Durante su juventud se dedicó a traducir y transcribir leyendas y epopeyas antiguas, y se le atribuye la traducción del latín el libro de caballerías Tutramsés de Landolia; sin embargo, el libro que le daría la fama sería su obra de madurez, el celebérrimo _Kitab Al-Azif_ , título posteriormente traducido al griego como "Necronomicón". Sin embargo, mucho antes de redactar este último tomo Abdul había comenzado a indagar en unos conocimientos tan oscuros y prohibidos que le valieron numerosas amenazas y persecuciones, por lo que se vio obligado a huir en torno al año 700 d.C. Según el relato _Historia del Necronomicón_ , Abdul entonces _"visita las ruinas de Babilonia y los subterráneos secretos de Menfis, y pasa diez años en la soledad del gran desierto que se extiende al sur de Arabia, el Roba el-Khaliyeh o Espacio vital de los antiguos y el Dahna o Desierto Escarlata de los árabes modernos."._ Cuentan que durante su exilio, Alhazred estuvo en contacto con los gules y con otras criaturas sobrenaturales, que le transmitirían una serie de conjuros y conocimientos arcanos que podrían servir para convocar a los Primigenios y a los Dioses Exteriores. También se dice que allí visitó lugares míticos como _la ciudad sin nombre_ e Ilrem, "la Ciudad de los Pilares". Al concluir su exilio regresó a Damasco, lugar en el que comenzó a transcribir en una serie de pergaminos todos los saberes arcanos que le habían revelado los demonios del desierto. Este conjunto de escritos fue publicado bajo el título de Al-Azif. Poco después, Abdul Alhazred falleció, al parecer devorado por un ser invisible. A Abdul Alhazred se atribuye el famoso salmo _"No está muerto lo que yace eternamente y en eones extraños incluso la Muerte puede morir"_.

* * *

 **Reviews.**

xXm3ch3Xx: Aqui lo tienes. Harry termino en Ravenclaw al igual que Luna XD. Espero que te haya gustado. Este cap es para ti. Mira que aqui empieza el Lunarry. Tambien creo que me esta empezando a gustar el SusanxNev y el AmeliaxSirius.

Eljefe2000: Gracias por comentar.


End file.
